Shifting Tides
by ZoiyaFlower
Summary: In the midst of the alien attack, a small group of Chitauri are sent to test an assistive drug on humans. However, they only have a chance to inject it into one young woman, Ayne Murdock. To her surprise and dismay she gains a new ability, and along with it a new life. She joins the Avengers. While learning how to deal with her new family and talents, she falls for her new doctor.


**Hiya everyone :)**

**This is my first Fanfic ever so you are warned and I apologize if it's crappy.**

**This one is a Avengers fic (obviously) between an Original Character of my own, Ayne Erin Murdock, and the one and only Bruce Banner.**

**This is rated M for a reason. There's some foul language and in later chapters there will be smut :3**

**So I hope you enjoy and REVIEWS are always welcome!**

**[I own none of the Avenger characters or creatures. They belong to Marvel]**

Chapter 1

The soft and steady beeping brought her out of dreamless sleep. Fiery orange hair spilled across the crisp white pillow. Her eyes flickered open before shutting again as her brows knit together. Everything was bright white and assaulting. A soft grunt sounded from her clenched teeth as she felt pain seeping into her body with every minute movement. Snippets of memory flashed through her mind, confusing her. Where was she?

"Ayne? You awake sugar pie?" a deep voice asked. It was obviously a man yet highly feminine. She opened her eyes again and looked toward the speaker. A lean black man sat in a chair next to her. He wore jeans and a button down black shirt. The only thing possibly giving away his sexuality was eyeliner. He leaned towards her, a worried expression on his face, and smiled.

"LaLa? Where... why am I in a hospital?" she asked.

"Baby girl, do you remember the attack? The... the aliens?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment, but then it all slammed back into her memory, and she dropped back onto the bed. New York had been attacked. Like right out of a movie. Aliens poured from a rift in the sky, killing and destroying everything in sight. Luckily the city had movie worthy heroes as well. Avengers, they called themselves. A Norse god, a super soldier, a raging beast, a genius in a metal suit, and of course spies. The worst realization was what had happened to her in the middle of it all.

Ayne had been at her scandalous job as a burlesque dancer. She hadn't been on stage at the time, but instead was waitressing drinks to rich "gentlemen." It was a weekday, so it was slow. Suddenly, after being on his phone, a man randomly stood and left briskly. Then, even over the loud music, screams could be heard from outside. Her boss, George, told her to go see what the commotion was. So down the hallway she went, to the padded black door. The moment she opened it the screaming overran the sultry tune. She watched as people ran in the streets, over cars, out of stores, but all in one direction. She looked the way they were coming from and knew why then ran. Large blue-gray humanoids grabbed up people and ripped them limb from limb or just blasted them with their guns. Ayne was frozen, couldn't do anything but stare at the beastly aliens. A few whizzed past on flying machines. The street was almost clear of humans at that point, and she realized too late that she needed to run or hide like the others. A group of six aliens turned her way. One started advancing towards her and the others followed. Fear choked the girl and she hesitated. Warn the others or run? Her split second decision brought her back inside yelling at the people in there about the situation. No one did anything; they didn't believe her. She began screaming at them right as the aliens crashed through the door.

She ran for the stage, but a clawed hand gripped her red curls and dragged her towards the bar. She turned to see her soon to be killer. Its teeth were razor sharp and with sunken in eyes and lack of nose, its face had a skeletal look to it. That face made a shrieking howl at her before tossing her at the foot of the bar. George must have gotten his shot gun because a shot rang out. He took one alien down, but only one. The one that had grabbed Ayne, seemingly in the leader role, casually fired its gun. A blue orb flew at the boss and he collapsed to the floor. The leader looked back down at her with scarily intelligent eyes, then without looking away, screeched something at the others. Still looking at the creature looming above her, she heard several more fires along with a few screams. The club patrons and worker were dead. The leader handed its gun to an alien and took a small square pouch from another. It pulled out two vials and an odd syringe. One alien grabbed her wrists from behind her while a second gripped her ankles. A third waved something above her body and it beeped and shone green. The leader then came at her with a now full syringe, ready to plunge it into her thigh.

Ayne screamed and thrashed in her hospital bed. Nurses rushed over to hold her down, only eliciting more struggle. Lafayette gripped her shoulders and shook, attempting to wake her from the hallucination. Finally a doctor sedated her and she went limp.

When the patient woke again, a black man in a black trench coat with a black eye patch stood before her. She frown slightly. The man just stared at her with the same stoic yet angry expression. She broke out, suddenly, in a fit of giggles, awaking the sleeping Lafayette in the corner. He stood and stared at the looming man.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing here? And who the hell are you? Are you going to finally tell us what happened to her?" Lafeyette and his attitude wasn't acknowledged for a minute.

Turning, hands behind his back, the man finally said, "I can't answer those questions in front of you Mr. Jones, so why don't you leave Ms Murdock and myself to discuss."

"Why don't I? I tell you the fu-"

"LaLa, " Ayne intervened, "Just go. I'm fine." Giving the man a final glare on his way out, Lafayette left. Ayne spoke once the door was closed again, "So... Who are you?"

"My name is Nick Fury. I am head of the international peacekeeping agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, Or SHIELD. I also command the Avengers. My reason for visiting is to recruit you for the purpose of joining them."

She blinked. Then slowly asked, "Them who?"

"The Avengers."

Several moments went by before she smiled. "Lafayette put you up to this didn't he? Oh that was good acting on his part, really good."

"This is not a joke."

Her smile dropped and a frown formed on her face. She glared at Fury. "Then why? I'm not a god, I wasn't bit by a freaky spider, I'm not even a badass spy! So, WHY?"

"Ms. Murdock, do you remember everything that happened to you during the attack?" Fury began pacing casually. Ayne quickly nodded her head, not wanting to think of the events again. "Then you'll understand when I say your DNA was altered by the chemical solution that was injected into you. The Chitauri only got the chance to inject you because they were picky in choosing people and our own Dr. Banner took out the team before any more people were affected."

"What? So... The FUCK! I'm now some alien, chitawhatever experiment?" Ayne's heart rate spiked and the heart monitor began beeping louder and faster. "This is...NO! Why? Why, why, why ME? I did ask to be shit on I life over and over and over!" A panic attack set in and her breathing became rushed and ragged.

"Dr. Banner! You better get in here," yelled Fury.

A man with dark chocolatey locks rushed in moments later. Behind thick rimmed rectangular glasses were eyes colored the same deep brown. His square jaw tensed at seeing the panicking girl. This kind of stuff wasn't good for his nerves. He was constantly on edge and stressful events only made it harder to control his raging mind roommate. But he was a doctor, before anything else, and had to help the young girl. Looking into her honey colored eyes, he said, "Ayne? Can you hear me?" She nodded and clutched her chest. "Okay. I want you to think of someplace that makes you happy and relaxed. You with someone who calms you and you're soothed by their presence." She looked up at him and returned the handsome doctor's gaze. Her pulse began to slow. "You're laughing with that person and having fun. Good." Her breathing calmed and she gave him a strained smile. He smiled back, glad to be done with the intense moment. He was surprised at how calmed he himself had gotten.

"So Ms. Murdock," began Fury, "you mu-"

"Shut up," Ayne interrupted. "Go away." She turned her head to glare at the dark man. After a pause he left. Her sudden change of demeanor was fast and brief, as she turned right back to Dr. Banner and smiled again.

"Not too many people can give orders to Fury," he chuckled. He had gotten pretty close to sooth her, but now the doctor scooted to the end of the bed, smiling nervously. Strangers, hellpeople, made him nervous.

Moving so she sat upright against the head rest, Ayne asked, "So you're the one that stopped those alien bastards that did this to me? You don't look terribly menacing."

He placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing, and let it hang there. "Ah... yea. Uhhhm... It wasn't technically me. I'm..." He gestured loosely with his hands, miming something large. " I turn into... the big, green guy..." He hoped he wouldn't have to say his name. Hulk was currently quiet inside his mind and he didn't want to call his attention.

"Oh! Hulk? Your the..." her sentence died off. Banner looked away readying himself for the shriek of terror. But it never came. He looked back at her to find those eyes, so bright and searching, analyzing him. Analyzing like he would results from one of Tony's and his many experiments. He sat dumbfounded for a moment.

She made a quiet closed-lipped "huh" noise. "I can see it."

That shocked him. Of all things, he hadn't expected that. She could see Hulk in him? The thought disturbed and slightly disgusted him. He couldn't see himself as anything like Hulk, or vice versa.

"I mean, not so much in personality, he seems a tad more angry, but in your appearance. He has your hair, but darker and less salt and pepper. Your faces are very similar, though his is more square while you have rounder cheekbones and a little longer features. And obviously you're not green or two stories tall, but I can see it." Dr. Banner quirked an eyebrow at her and her pale cheeks flushed a light pink. "Hulk looked pretty cool when I first saw him on the news. Since then he's been my favorite Avenger I guess... I'm actually kinda surprised that I didn't know you're name or face," she laughed out.

He chuckled again saying, "Well. My name is Bruce Banner and I harbor the Hulk. He is the one who crushed the Chitauri that did this to you. Speaking of, may I?" He pointed to Ayne's thigh. She nodded and Bruce pulled back the sheet, then lifted her hospital gown enough to see the damage. The point where the syringe had stabbed her was bruised in a small, tight ring of blue and brown. What worried him most were the veins surrounding the area. They were clearly visible due to them being dark purple and black.

"Oh, that looks hot," Ayne groaned sarcastically, slumping into the head board. She looked up at the ceiling. "So what exactly is happening to me?" She nearly jumped as she felt Banner's hands on her thigh.

As he gently massaged, he asked, "Does this hurt at all?"

"Um. Only where the bruise is, and not a lot even there."

"Good." He pulled her gown back down. "I'll be right back. The results of a few tests I ran should be done. I'll grab those and then we can transport you to Stark tower." He turned to leave.

"Wait. What if I don't accept the invitation?"

"I'm afraid you can hardly decline. I know that they got me. Even after years of running, they finally caught me in India." She looked down at her fiddling hands. "Director Fury wouldn't allow you to run loose with the changes happening to you."

"Changes..." her head whipped up, "What changes?" but the handsome doctor was gone.


End file.
